Promises from Hoenn
by Taro MD
Summary: An Account from Harudo Kashimata after he wins the Hoenn *Houen* league, it had some spoilers inside if you are waiting for the copies of Ruby and Sapphire arrive ... r + r!


A Promise from Hoenn  
  
by  
  
Taro M.D  
  
(Taro) A R/S reference now, from what is expected to be the next big windfall for the well known Pokemon series of games, with about 135 new pokemon set to be included i thought about how many fictions that have accompanied this new wave of Pokemon so i figure what the hell not and decided to write one none the less, this is gonna be good as Harudo Kashimata gives us an account on what happened during his year on the continent and his account of his new battles, new pokemon and new allies .... let us begin  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Narrator] *We find ourselves on a huge cruiseliner sailing from a huge cluster of islands as it heaing it's way back to the Kanto continent, and looking at the view was Harudo Kashimata who was now aged a year older than when he was when he started his journey on the islands and now he was going home but he came out a champion*  
  
"I look back to the continent to Hoenn from the comfort of view that i'm seeing, i couldn't really believe it myself i finally accomplished what i set out to do and that was becoming the Hoenn Island champion and literally conquer that league, but i'll miss that island for it was there that i learnt my greatest lesson, the appreciation of what i have" thought Harudo with a smile  
  
*Harudo then looked up and took a deep breath before exhaling it out and then started to walk around the night time, it was at this time when a few people were out and about, but for the Brit this was a changing moment in his life gone were the times of innocence and the pain from the loss of his family, it is now changed him from someone who lost everything to someone who has gained everything*  
  
"My life has now got purpose, i have a wife who loves me and the Kashimata name has been reborn with the birth of my son, life doesn't get any sweeter than this" thought Harudo   
  
*Harudo immediately remembered what happened 24 hours ago, he just won the championship from a tough opponent thanks to Forstroy, Rooferno and Swampert who individulay reduced his opponent's team to ashes and secured him with the title and with reason he had plenty to celebrate*  
  
*Flashback*  
*24 hours earlier*  
  
"Harudo was in the dressing room celebrating with his two companions Stuart and Madison, after all it was thanks to their help that he even got to the final and won it."  
  
(Harudo) i can't bloody believe it i won the Hoenn Championships!!!!!!!!! "whoops with joy"  
(Stuart) yeah great job Harudo   
(Madison) we know that you can do it  
(Harudo) thanks to you two for being there for me, i wouldn't of fulfilled my promise to my wife   
  
"Harudo then looked upon his newest trophey, it wasn't as large as the Kanto or the Johto trophies but to him, it was a promise fulfilled"  
  
(????) do you mind if we come in and congratulate with the champion?  
  
"Harudo looked up to see the familar faces of Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum"  
  
(Harudo) ASH! MISTY! BROCK! PROFESSOR OAK! MRS KETCHUM! "beams happily"  
  
"Ash then went up to shake Harudo's hand whilst Brock grabs him in a headlock whilst Misty embraces him in a killer hug"  
  
(Brock) congratulations Harudo!  
(Misty) we saw the whole thing from the stands and you was fantastic!  
(Harudo) thanks Mist  
(Ash) Harudo you definetly improved, that was impressive battling  
(Harudo) it ain't nothing much to worry about ... i'm just so good  
(Oak) your skills are better Harudo   
(Harudo) thanks Professor  
(Delia) "envelops him in a hug" congratulations Harudo on winning the championship  
(Harudo) thanks Mrs K ... "looks around" any of you guys know if Jenn was actually watching the whole thing?  
  
"all of them looked at each other with smiles and then looked at Harudo"  
  
(Harudo) ok what's with the smiles here?  
  
"suddenly he felt a light touch on his shoulder, and his nostrils picked up a VERY familar scent of Vanilla and Lavender"  
  
(Harudo) *i know that scent anywhere!!!*  
  
"Harudo turned around only to be intercepted with a passion kiss from his wife Jenn, a whole year of passion was included in that kiss and he liked it one bit"  
  
(Harudo) whoa "dizzied from the kiss"  
(Jenn) i couldn't of come along and not see you win that tournament  
(Harudo) i finally did it Jenn, i won the league  
(Jenn) i know hubby, but i am here to give you something special  
(Harudo) what's that  
(Jenn) close your eyes and holds out your arms  
  
"Harudo did just as she told him, as Jenn then dragged a baby mobile through the room and then got out the little bundle inside as she placed it into Harudo's arms"  
  
(Jenn) ok you can open them now  
  
"Harudo opened his eyes and looked down into the eyes of the little baby, the little one had blue eyes just like his and basically he was in shock"  
  
(Harudo)"looks at her" is ... is ... is this mine?  
(Jenn) yes Harudo, this is David your son  
(Harudo) a boy! O_O  
(Jenn) yes your little boy "smiles"  
(Harudo) i .. i have a son "breathes in shock"  
  
"Harudo then looked down to pull the sheet surronding his head and he can see strands of blonde hair just as the child was stirring and gurgling"  
  
(Harudo) you better hold him  
(Jenn) ok then   
  
"Harudo passed little David back to Jenn, just as the shock from finding out that he's a dad plus the fact that he just won the Hoenn League finally made him faint"  
  
(Delia) oh my is he gonna be ok?  
(Oak) he's mearly fainted Delia, he'll be fine  
  
"15 minutes later Harudo was roused back to consciousness, with a lot on his mind he just wanted to rest, but more importantly his task was complete and now he wanted to go home"  
  
(Harudo) bloody hell ... "shakes his head" i can't believe this, first of all i just won the Hoenn championships and now i just find out that i'm now the father to David speaking of which good question "turns to Jenn"  
(Jenn) well remember that last night we had a year ago  
(Harudo) how could i bloody forget that night  
(Jenn) well it seems that i didn't have any protection with me and hence it was the right time of the month, i found out during the third month  
(Harudo) oh right  
(Jenn) we're parents now Harudo  
(Harudo) yep oh man we're a family now  
(Jenn) yeah that's right  
(Harudo) right then i'm making a vow right now, i ain't going on no more journies anymore, i missed my son's birth and i'm gonna be there for him now and forever more!  
  
"Harudo raises up and holds his arm high whilst Ash, Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Delia, Stuart and Madison look onto the couple"  
  
(Madison) those three make a great family  
(Stuart) well our journies are over, we completed what we did   
(Madison) it doesn't have to be over you know Stuie  
  
"Madison holds her hand to Stuart's just as he blushes a slight red just as Harudo silently smiled at Stuart and Madison"  
  
(Harudo) *I'm glad those two will get together someday, and hopefully they'll marry and have kids just like Jenn and i*  
  
"everyone spent the next hour and a half going out to dinner to celebrate the victory in style, not long before the next day, Madison and Stuart said farewell to Harudo and he told them to llok out for each other and take care of each one another"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*Harudo then reached the cabin where he, Jenn and David were staying and then he opened the door and quietly made his way in, but before he went to bed he quietly went over to where David's crib was and silently he watched him sleep*  
  
(Harudo) "whispers" when we get back home to Lavender Town, i promise you little David that i'll be the best father you'll ever have and also one day you'll be a proud Pokemon champion my son  
  
"Harudo stroked his little cheek and then kissed him on the forehead, as he made his way into the covers which was immediately noted by Jenn"  
  
(Jenn) "whispers" hey hubby "strokes up and down his chest with her hand"  
(Harudo) "whispers" hey Jean   
(Jenn) it's been a year since we was in a bed together  
(Harudo) i know, it was getting lonely without you  
(Jenn) well it ain't no picnic either, especially with David occupying the space down below  
(Harudo) i'm sorry that i wasn't there for when David was born  
(Jenn) don't worry he's got an excellent father and a load of aunties, uncles and grandparents  
(Harudo) good point "yawns quitely" i'm tired  
(Jenn) me too, let's sleep  
(Harudo) night my Lavender Heaven  
(Jenn) goodnight my champion   
  
"The Husband and wife went to sleep properly together for the first time within a year, and from the coastline of the Hoenn Continent two large pokemon were watching the ship containing their former master go farther and farther away"  
  
(Groudon) *Former Masters long gone now, we're free again to guard the island*  
(Kyogre) *I'm sure he's got a better purpose now, we're glad to at least be with him*  
(Groudon) *that i agree on*  
  
"The two large pokemon went on their seperate directions, never to see each other again and as always remain guardians of Hoenn Island"  
  
  
The End  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Taro) whoa now that's a fiction, Harudo's a dad at long last and also he's the champion of the Hoenn League .... it's now complete so it's worth reading time now ... anyway i do know the names of at least THREE of the new evo lines for R/S so if you don't want to see them then LEAVE NOW   
  
*******  
Spoilers  
*******  
  
Treecko - Grovyle - Forestroy  
Torchic - Combusken - Rooferno  
Mudkip - Marshtomp - Swampert  
  
---------------------  
  
(Taro) am i done yet? ... ok then now if you could leave a review before you leave then i'll be grateful i will ^_^, laterz! 


End file.
